Hello straw hat pirates
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: Aki and Yuki two sisters join the crew, and they have secrets that no one knows about... zoroXoc LuffyXoc (EDIT)


kay, so this is my first time writing a one piece fanfic, so take it easy with me. Yo karate girl, do the intro will ya?!

Karate girl: yeah yeah, and my names Aki idiot. -sigh- well Carina doesn't own one piece she only owns me, Aki. As well her cousin Belen Kirisawa's oc Yuki is in this story, enjoy.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"MURDERER!" She yelled, getting ready to attack. But suddenly awoken panting

"A-again" she said pushing her waist length red hair behind her ear and opening her light brown eyes. She had an orange cloth wrapped around her left wrist.

"Why, everyday" she whispered

"Aki!" Another feminine voice yelled

"WHAT!" Aki yelled back furiously getting out of bed

"Get down here and have breakfast, I need to clean the table!" She yelled back furiously then coughing.

"Comin'!" Aki yelled. She went down stairs to see her twin sister. She had waist length red wavy hair, the tips black and green eyes, she also had a skull tattoo on her left arm. She still had her pyjama's on and had an apron on.

"Hurry up and eat, I found something to do today" she said smirking

"I don't like the look in your eye Yuki..." Aki trailed of.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"How the heck did we get on that ugly Alvida's boat!?" Aki yelled. Yuki and Aki were now both in their casual clothes. Aki was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, mini black skirt with a red belt with a small cross hanging of the belt. Black over knee socks with black buckled boots. Still having the orange cloth tied around her wrist

Yuki wore a black bandanna with a skull on it, a short sleeved top with a black tank top over it, a red mini skirt with black jeans, black boots and a necklace with a skull that has z on it.

"You know, I WISH I knew" Yuki said back. Aki sweat dropped.

"You're an idiot" but suddenly both slapped their hands over each other's mouth and said shh at the same time as well.

"We can see the straw hats pirates ship! It seems they have more crew members than the last time we saw them" a man yelled as he picked up the barrel that Yuki and Aki were both in.

"Woah, this is heavy, must be good food in there" the man said throwing them to an unknown place. He closed the door and left. Aki punched the door open and they crawled out. Aki suddenly noticed all the food around them.

"Sugoi!" She yelled opening a box to see purple fruits and started to eat them.

"Aki! Those could be poisoned. Stop eating them!" Yuki whispered/yelled.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Shh, we can't make any noise" yuki said opening a door with a small creak. Yuki's eyes sparkled

"G-gold, t-treasure!" She yelled dancing around. Aki sweat dropped,

"Oh man..." She thought when she suddenly heard the door slam open

"Who are you?!" A man yelled.

"Aki!" Yuki yelled

"Hya!" Aki yelled as she karate kicked the side of the man's head

"Now come on! We need to get out of here or Alvida will find us" Yuki said, stuffing all the treasure in a brown sack.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Isn't that the straw hats pirate ship?" Aki asked as they were in the small boat with their treasure

"Look pretty ladies!" A blonde haired guy popped out with hearts in his eyes

"Quick row! We've been caught!" Yuki yelled rowing faster.

"Did you see his eyebrow?" Aki sniggered. Suddenly Aki felt an arm around her waist

"Gomu Gomu no..." Aki and Yuki's eyes turned round and black.

"Amidori!"

"Get the treasure!" Yuki yelled as Aki was pulled and grabbed some of the treasure and Yuki.

"Waaaaa!" They both yelled

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"It's big!" Yelled a straw hat boy.

"What a nice stretch Luffy" yelled the Pinocchio nosed guy

"Waaaaa!" They heard it come closer. 'Huh?' Luffy thought. There was a green haired boy snoring his heart out.

"It's so big Sanji!" Luffy yelled to the blonde haired boy

"Wait! What about when it comes-" but was disturbed as he dodged the two girls and treasure. But unfortunately for the green haired he was pushed of the boat by Aki, Yuki and their treasure.

"Waaaaa!"

"Zoro!?" Luffy yelled as Zoro fell in the water. Luffy let go of Aki as they both fell on the floor

"Ow" they said at the same time

"Man over board!" Aki yelled as he saw the guy named Zoro be pulled back to the ship.

"One day...I'm gonna kill him" he heard him say

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"I'm Aki"

"I'm Yuki" they said as they introduced themselves. They were all eating at a large table and Aki, not being lady like, was gobbling everything down like Luffy. Yuki hit Aki in the head

"Excuse my younger twin manners" yuki said blushing slightly.

"Mrh meren mr marges" Aki said stuffing some meat in her mouth.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Luffy the captain!" Said the straw hat guy.

"I'm Sanji the cook, and you both are beautiful" the blonde hair guy said with the weird eye brow

"I'm Nami the navigator, touch any of my treasure and you'll pay dearly" Nami said smiling sweatly

"I'm Yuki, touch the treasure we took and YOU'LL pay dearly" yuki said smiling. Everyone could see the sparks going between them.

"Scary" Aki muttered

"I'm Usopp the captain" said the Pinocchio nosed guy. When Aki hit him in the head

"Okay, okay, I'm the sharpshooter"

"It's nice to meet you all" Aki said smiling at them.

"We are the straw hat pirates!" Luffy yelled

"Awesome! But hey don't you need a doctor?" Yuki asked

"We're still searching" nami answered

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you join our crew?" Luffy asked

"Luffy! Not again!?" Nami yelled hitting him in the head

"What are you good at?" The green haired boy appeared. Yuki stared at him then grabbed Aki dragging her somewhere on the ship.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"What the heck was that?!" Aki yelled

"Shh, I know him" yuki said referring to the green haired guy

"How come I never heard of him then?" Aki asked

"It's been ages since I last saw him. He's Roronoa Zoro! He's a pirate hunter, I've mentioned him before. REMEMBER he saved me when we were little" Aki thought for a while

"I don't remember" she said simply

"Urh, useless" yuki said slapping her forehead.

"So will you?" Luffy said popping out of nowhere

"Wah, where did you come from" Aki yelled

"But what are you good at" Nami said as everyone else appeared, even Zoro

"Shooting" yuki said

"Beatin'" Aki said

"Shooting and beating? Yeah, you can join our crew" Luffy said giving him one of his famous smiles

"No thanks, we don't want to become pirates" Yuki said glaring at them

"Nope I already decided, you're gonna join my crew" Luffy said

"Man, what don't you understand of no thanks"

"Give it up, he won't change his mind. Once he made his mind up he won't change it" Zoro explained and went to look at them they disappeared.

They looked over the boat and saw them rowing away

"Try to catch us suckers!" Yuki yelled. Aki sweat dropped 'we left half of the treasure, I'm sure she won't notice'

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"We left the other half of the treasure! We won't be able to give 2 things to everyone in town. They'll just have to have 1 each"

"Pirates have docked on land!" Someone screamed. Aki and Yuki put the treasure away and saw the Alvida's boat

"Oh crap, they were following us!" Yuki said shocked

"Great~" Aki said sarcastically.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Find those idiots who stole my treasure" came a booming female voice

"Yes ma'am!" A row of pirates yelled spreading across town

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"EVERYONE, we advise you to stay in your homes once Aki and I dealt with the problem!" Yuki yelled to all the town folks as they hurried into their homes locking the door

"Aki get your karate ready" Yuki said pulling out her guns that were on either side of her waist. Aki nodded as they heard running footsteps come their way

"Lady Alvida, that's the girl that knocked me out" the man that Aki knocked out pointed at her

"Capture them, make them tell you were my treasure is!" The fat woman named Alvida yelled as her crew charged at Aki and Yuki.

"I'll take half you take the other" Yuki said as they split up and ran to either side of town

"Don't let them get away!" Alvida's booming voice was heard all around the village.

"Oh no, Miss Aki and Miss Yuki are in danger" a small female whispered behind a barrel.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Ngh, go away already!" Aki yelled punching someone in the face. She jumped in the air, going down and kicking someone in the face.

"Hurry up and kill her!" A man yelled as she heard a gun getting ready to start shooting

"Fire!" Aki lifted up her skirt slightly grabbing some bo shurikens and throwing them to the pirates that she wasn't able to dodge it (AN: bo shuriken, if you don't know what that is, look up ninja artefacts. I'm in love ninja's) but it didn't get to her, for when she turned she saw Luffy getting the bullet through his body. But he pushed it back towards the crowd

"Gah, it's the leader of the straw hat pirates?!" The man who shot the bullet yelled

"W-what the hell?" She whispered

"You okay?" Luffy asked grinning

"Y-yeah, but how are you?!" She asked. He stretched one side of his mouth and laughed

"I'm a rubber man. I ate the Gomu Gomu devil fruit" Luffy explained. Aki just stood there stunned. Then suddenly the pirates, instead of Aki, attacked Luffy. But Luffy wasn't caught by surprise as he started kicking their asses.

"W-wow!" Aki stared in shock

"C'mon, I'm sure your sister might be done. Especially with Zoro's help" Luffy said smiling. Aki smiled as ran with Luffy to go see Yuki and Zoro finishing up.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"I'm pooped!" Aki yelled falling back on Aki and Yuki's home couch

"What a small home" Nami said entering as well with the others

"Sorry about it, but please make yourselves comfortable" Yuki said pushing Aki off the couch

"Ow" she muttered stepping away from the couch and sitting on the chair next to the dining room table

"Oh, hey Nami, we left our treasure on your ship. You didn't touch it did you?" Yuki said glaring at Nami. As they both had a glaring contest Luffy then asked

"Why won't you join our crew?" He asked pouting.

"Well, our parents died from working for a stupid pirate" Aki answered.

"Yeah, so we both became thieves" then suddenly a dark purple aura came from Aki even picking up her hair

"Well I did" Yuki sweat dropped. Usopp looking at Aki and stepping away from her

"You're scaring me"

"But it doesn't mean that we will hurt you two" Nami responded.

"PLEASE JOIN MY CREW YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!" Luffy shouted smiling his usual smile.

"Fine we will join your crew" yuki answered

"Yay! Yuki, you can be the master gunner and aki...hmm, let see... " Luffy thought for a while.

"Why don't we have a first mate since you might die at any time since your so stupid" Nami said

"True" Usopp nodded

"Then its decided, aki, your the first mate"

"Awesome!" Aki yelled

Zoro looked at yuki and realised who she was.

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Yup it's me Zoro long time no see hey" yuki smiled

"Yh um you have changed" Zoro blushing slightly which was unusual for the pirate hunter.

"So you must be the guy that my sister has been talking abou-Ow" yuki hit her sister on the head and blushed a little.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

They all went back to the ship. As they set sailed they were showed around. Usopp went up to Aki and asked

"What's with the orange cloth on your wrist" Aki froze in place 'not yet'

"It's nothing I think it's cool that's all" Aki answered smacking his back

"Ow" he muttered

"And you? why do have a scar on your belly?" asked Usopp

"Do u need to know and why are you looking down there pervert?" Yuki asked glaring at him. Usopp quivered at walked away quickly

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Luffy looked at Aki and yuki and thought that he had the greatest crew ever

"Hey as a cap'n what do you on your spare time when you don't have trouble on your boat" Aki asked

"I eat, drink, play and sleep that's what I do" Luffy answered smiling cheerfully. Aki laughed at the answer when she felt a presence behind her

"what kind of beautiful woman like u doing as a thief all your life I bet u were waiting for your prince charming to appear well here I am Sanji" he said approaching Yuki and raising an eyebrow and smirking while saying that

"No I wasn't waiting for my prince charming; I just want to shoot your face!" Yuki said pushing his face a away from her with her gun

"Oooooo a feisty one you are I will get u to like me one day Yuki-swan" Sanji answered with hearts in his eyes and doing his usual wiggly dance.

"HEY LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU STUPID ERO-COOK!"Aki kicked Sanji off the ship.

Xyxyxyxyxyxxyyyxyxxyyxyxyyxy xyyxy

"Wooooooooooooo (3 hours later)ow you are good Aki" Luffy said

"Thanks Luffy" aki answered smiling cheerfully at her new straw hat captain

"Oooooooo I know what's going on here Aki you like like Luffy strange but sweet" Nami said to Aki.

"Really jumping to conclusions even when I came just became part of your crew."

"I was only joking with you" Nami said

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

In another part of the deck Zoro was training

"What do you want ero-cook?" Zoro asked as Sanji

"I want to know about yuki moss head" he said with hearts in his eyes

"Why should I tell you?" Zoro asked

"If you don't I will fight you moss head"

"Hey guys what's up?" Luffy asked

"Moss head over there won't tell me yuki swa-"

"YUKI and AKI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Zoro shouted seeing them both behind Luffy

"What? We were just hungry so we wanted to ask Sanji if he can cook us something" Aki answered shrugging her shoulders

"Please~sanji-kun please" yuki stroking his hair.

"Aahahaaah~ ok yuki-swan and aki-swan anything for you two"

The whole crew went to the kitchen to eat but unfortunately Zoro and Sanji were fighting over yuki's life.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"You two make me sick!" Nami appeared and hit both Sanji and Zoro on the head causing big bumps on their head

"I swear I will kill you Sanji!"

Xy Flash back yX

"HEY GET OFF ME YOU PERVS!" Said 6 year old yuki

"Why should we, we told you not tell teach about our plan now 'cause of you we are in trouble" said bully 1#

"Well I had to do something for my sister plus its wrong"

"Now we have to beat you like hell!" Said bully 2#

"NOOOO AAAAAAAH-

"Step away from her you brats"

"o-ok zo-zoro" the bullies answered

"Are you ok?" The young green haired boy asked

"Yeah thank's um...Zoro..."

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Zoro I am leaving" 9 year old Yuki said

"WHAT?! HOW LONG FOR A WEEK?"

"No...I don't know... But I can't stay here for long" yuki muttered as she felt tears well up in her eyes

"No please don't! Kunia left me, I don't want u too"

"Listen when I defeat this evil man, I promise to come look for you"

"Let me go! I'll help you" Zoro yelled

"Bye Zoro " yuki said softly and hugged Zoro and kissed him on the cheek, then running off crying. As she ran her 7 year old sister, Aki was crying and being pulled away from a certain evil pirate

"BYE YUKI I PROMISE WHEN WE GROW UP AND WE MEET AGAIN I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY STRENGTH!"

Xy End flash back yX

"That was it really I just got on with my life but I still stood by the docks waiting for her to return" Zoro explained his arms crossed

"Wow, you and yuki got along well. But I am angry at the part when she kissed you on the cheek! Why couldn't it have been me!?"Sanji asked

"...Uhhh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but thanks for the food Sanji-kun" Yuki answered

"Anything for you, Yuki-Swan!" Sanji answered doing his (cough) noodle dance

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Man I am stuffed" said Aki, she walked out to the deck, staring at the night sky and letting the breeze pick up her hair. She leaned on the wood.

"But I still feel hungry, where's yuki I bet she is with her boyfriend Roronoa Zoro." She said her smile turning to a frown

"Zoro this and Zoro that, it makes me so mad! Agh woah aaaaaaah" Aki was leaning over, losing her balance and falling of the ship. As she was falling, she was expecting a big splash and water all over her but instead, she was dry and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw who saved her. Luffy.

"Are you okay Aki?" Luffy asked pulling her up and letting go.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Luffy" she said smiling.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

It was their first night, everyone was eating and drinking. Zoro lost to Nami is a drinking contest and Nami surprisingly was trying to keep up with Aki. Yuki never knew Aki was an expert on drinking liquor so she was completely dumbstruck.

"I win!" Aki yelled laughing. Nami was passed out.

"Wow, no one could ever beat Nami-chan!" Usopp said looking up from his plate. Aki just laughed 'oh man, she's a happy drinker' yuki thought banging her head on the table. Finally Aki passed out, with a heavy blush from the drinking

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Luffy was outside watching the stars and was thinking about his future until yuki came.

"Luffy thanks for saving my sister I really appreciated"

"It's okay! I can't let my new crew mate fall in the water and drown" they both smile and yuki left him and fell asleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"You idiot" Yuki said on her bed. She wore a plain white tank top and shorts

"I couldn't help it, I was daydreaming and I couldn't help it" Aki yelled she wore her short sleeved shirt and underwear.

"What were you doing day dreaming?" Yuki asked as she got under the covers. There was a moment of silence when Aki replayed the scene

...

...

...

...

...

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Aki smiled sheepishly. Yuki yawned

"Fine, I'll let you of since I'm tired myself" yuki said falling back on her bed and falling instantly to sleep

"Nigh' sis..." Aki said turning of the lights and falling asleep

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Meanwhile Sanji was still awake trying to find where yuki was sleeping until Zoro, Luffy and Usopp found him running around trying to find yuki and opening the doors.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Luffy asked

"Trying find yuki of course you dimwit!" Sanji answered

"DON'T CALL YOUR CAPTAIN DIMWIT YOU STUPID ERO-COOK" Zoro and Usopp shouted

"Sssssh I found yuki she is asleep and I think it's time I woke her up" sanji whispered and getting closer to yuki's lips.

Zoro has promised to yuki hit Sanji across the face.

"I see rainbows, pretty unicorns and yuki go round and round my head" Sanji said and past out.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The next day everyone woke up.

Nami had bought a newspaper and complained about how they are raising the amount

"Cheap skate" aki coughed. Something fell out of the newspaper. Aki picked it up and froze

"Oh..."

"OH...

"OH!

"Zzzz"

"Your kidding"

"Uh-oh"

"Luffy, you have a freakin' wanted poster!" Aki yelled. Luffy took it from Aki and laughed

"Hahaha, we're wanted dead or alive. They say we're worth 30 million beli!"

"As usual he had no idea how serious this is" Nami stated

"Haha, well that's Luffy for you" Yuki sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Hey, there's an island" Zoro said pointing towards a island in the distance

"There it is..." Nami began

"What's so special about that island Nami?" Aki asked confused.

"Have you ever sailed near here, your thief's? So you should also know about the sea" Nami asked raising an eye brow

"Yeah, but we always stayed near our island" Yuki answered approaching Nami

"Well anyway. If we see that island, then we're approaching the grand line" Nami explained. Suddenly something clicked in Aki's mind

"That's where the famous Roguetown is. They call it..."

"The town of beginning and the end" Yuki finished

"That's right, the pirate kind, gold roger was born there, then died there as well" Nami finished

"Yeah, the king of pirates died there...let's go!" Luffy yelled

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Woah, this place is huge!" Yuki yelled

"So this is the age of pirates began" Sanji stated

They all went their separate ways. Luffy went to see the execution scaffold, sanji went to get cooking supplies, Usopp went to look for some equipment, Zoro went sword shopping and Nami, well you get it

"Hey Aki, I'm gonna go see if I can buy some better guns stay out of trouble" Yuki said to her red headed little sister

"Okay, I wanna see if I can get more bo shuriken and a knew clean orange bandage" aki said running off around.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

'Damn it! If only Sanji or I can kick it down!' Aki yelled in her head. She clenched her teeth

"Yuki! Can't you use your guns!" She turned to her older, red haired sister. She was frozen in place

"YUKI! WAKE UP!" Aki yelled as she kept running, keeping up with Sanji and Zoro. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightening coming from the sky. It struck the sword that was held towards Luffy's neck by Buggy. The entire execution platform broke apart

"Hehe, looks like I'm alive" Luffy laughed picking up his hat and putting it on his head. Everyone's eyes were wide open like sauce pans 'h-how was he able to stay alive' aki thought. That's when Luffy started running

"Let's go!" He yelled as Zoro and Sanji followed behind him. Aki ran after them, pulling her older sister along

"Hey aki! What's going on?!" She yelled as she caught up with Aki's pace

"What's wronge with you!? Luffy almost got killed!" Aki yelled pissed off at how Yuki was just standing there. Just as they ran past, aki let go of her running to catch up with Luffy. Yuki had stopped to see Zoro fighting a girl around their age

"Zoro!? What the fudge are you doing?!" She asked

"Go on with Aki, Yuki! I'll take care of this girl" yuki looked worried but nodded running after Aki, Luffy and Sanji. That's when she saw Aki and Luffy. With Sanji collapsed on the floor and a man with 3 smoking cigarettes in his mouth. Aki was quivering in fear with luffy in front of her, his hand in front of her to protect her.

"N-no way" Aki muttered collapsing on the floor on her knee's

"A-Aki, are you okay?!" Luffy yelled, concerned for the young red headed girl

"Yuki-neechan, its-its him...haha, its him" luffy looked at Aki in worry and shock

"Aki..."

"Its Smoker" finishing her sentence

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Cliff hanger! My friends hate it when I leave it like that. Anyway, why is Aki scared of Smoker, what happened to them both that Yuki and Aki are shocked to see him

SPOILERS:

"Long time no see Aki, Yuki" smoker smirked

"What's going on?!" Luffy yelled looking at Aki who collapsed from fear and was on Yuki's lap

"I'll explain everything, just not now Luffy" Yuki answered with worry for her little sister

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

"W-WHAT?!" All of the crew yelled as they were sitting around the table looking at both aki and Yuki

"how can two beautiful angels be some what related to that Smoker guy?!" Sanji yelled

"We'll explain everything" Yuki muttered, staring at them seriously

...


End file.
